DOOM: Genesis
by MacLane Marz
Summary: Enter the hellish world of Mars. A colony has been created there, and hundreds call it home. However, something horrible is about to happen in this isolated world...


**DOOM:** **Genesis**

The test subject's heart rate sky rocketed upwards, and his semiconscious eyes darted back and forth at a disturbing rate. "We're losing him!" One of the many scientists in the room yelled. "No!" I shrieked. I wouldn't have this experiment like so many others become a failure. I knew that this experiment had to succeed. The citizens of Mars City were already becoming suspicious of the Union Aerospace Corporation. After all, rumors had been spread about the UAC long before our project had even began. But now that people were disappearing, Mars City's citizens were panicked. The UAC had already prevented anyone from leaving Mars City. Of course in manners that the citizens wouldn't suspect, disabled transports, missing pilots, and technical difficulties. All of these had effectively trapped the people of Mars without their even knowing.

However, this experiment had to succeed; my superiors will not tolerate another failure. "Retract the chain!" I shouted franticly. An engineer hurriedly nodded, and began to tap a keyboard furiously. About 20 feet away from me was a big circular portal. Or at least that's what we were told to believe. We had created it months ago hoping it could become a teleportation device. However, the head of the UAC had taken a different interest in it. At their order my collogues and I had altered the portal to expand its reach. In theory the portal could take an object into the far reaches of space…or beyond. The head of UAC was very pleased with our project, but they demanded more. They wanted to see results. So we recruited a man named Nick Loose. He was our first experiment.

We had him sedated and strapped to a stretcher. Then we attached a chain to the end of the stretcher. A scientist quietly pushed Nick into the unknown. At first everything was fine. His heat signature had increased, but that was about it. Then things went horribly wrong. Suddenly the chain was pulled taut. At first I thought our subject had just drifted farther into the portal, but when his heart rate increased drastically I knew something had gone wrong. But before I could even utter a command, a dull hum filled the room. I shot a look at the heart rate monitor, and sighed. "Time of death," I began "15:1—"suddenly the stretcher flew out of the portal smashing into the opposite wall. Someone in the lab screamed. I slowly picked my way to the stretcher, crunching over broken glass and shards metal. What I saw in the stretcher still gives me nightmares today. Nick was missing half of his head, leaving his brain fully exposed. His stomach was ripped open and fluid leaked out of a torn organ. I promptly vomited.

The head of UAC had called it a necessary loss in the name of science. They had also ordered that the experiments continue. However, I had hit a snag. The citizens knew that something was up. We couldn't very well cover up Nick Loose's death without someone wondering where he was. So the UAC told the public that had died in a horrible accident. Needless to say they left out the details. The UAC weren't very happy with me. And I totally understood. Now that everyone on Mars knew that someone had died in a UAC experiment, nobody in their right mind would willingly volunteer for our project. That's when the abductions started. The first person the UAC nabbed was a man named Adam E. Berneche. That experiment like all the rest so far, was a grisly failure. Now my team and I are on our sixth and last experiment.

"Retract the chain!" The sound of grinding gears filled Delta Lab, and the stretcher came rolling out of the portal—with our subject. I quickly ran towards the stretcher. "Check his breathing!" I hollered to a nearby doctor. I reached the stretcher where another scientist was already checking his pulse. The scientist looked up at me, and then glanced around the room. Everyone was silent. "He's alive!" The scientist shouted in triumph. Excited shouting filled the room, and I heard someone pop open a bottle of champagne.

However, our victory was interrupted not five minutes later… RAAAHHH! A loud noise filled the lab. Everyone turned to look at the portal. A large being stood in front of the portal, it had a large muscular build, grayish skin, and a sunken skeletal face. Everyone was deathly still and quiet. Then the monster roared again and 53 scientists screamed in unison.


End file.
